


Toxic Bet

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [37]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Strip Tease, top dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: All Dan has to do is not touch.





	

“Daniel!” Phil calls out in a sing song tone. His voice echoes through the flat.

 

“Philip!” Dan calls back. He uses the same sing song tone, but it’s dripping with sarcasm and slight annoyance.

 

Phil shoves open the door to Dan’s bedroom and it hits the wall with a bang. His eyes sweep over Dan’s curled up form and a devious smirk plays out on his lips. He crosses the room and flops down on the bed.

 

“Whatcha doing?” he asks, looking up at Dan with wide eyes.

 

“Working on an idea for my next video.” Dan answers before turning his attention back to the laptop balancing on his knees.

 

Phil peeks over the corner of the screen and catches a look at what’s on it. A few different tabs are open, but none of them scream video material. They’re really shouting “Dan’s procrastinating, but making it look like he’s working.”

 

“Uh huh. Sure you are.” Phil says with a dramatic eye roll.

 

“I am. You don’t know me.” Dan states.

 

“Yes I do and I highly doubt the mating habits of phytoplankton has anything to do with your next video.” Phil retorts while pointing to the screen. Dan huffs and glares at him which causes Phil to start laughing.

 

“This is bullying and I won’t be apart of it.” Dan huffs out. Phil’s still laughing and Dan nudges him which causes Phil to lose his balance. He grabs onto Dan’s arm for dear life and lets out a little shriek.

 

“Dork.” Dan states in between laughter. Phil shoots Dan an annoyed look, but it only makes him laugh harder.

 

“Fine. I won’t tell you why I came in here.” Phil states as he crosses his arms and turns dramatically away from Dan. Dan rolls his eyes, but manages to get himself under control.

 

“I’m sorry. Why did you come in here?” Dan asks. Phil glances at him out of the corner of his eyes and a smile plays on his lips.

 

“Maybe I won’t tell you now.” Phil teases. Dan pokes him in the arm.

 

“Tell me. Tell me. Tell me.” Dan chants while he continues to poke Phil in the arm.

 

“Are you sure you deserve to know?” Phil teases. Dan nods his head.

 

“Please Phil. Tell me why you’ve come in here.” Dan fake pleads. Phil chuckles.

 

“I had the most wonderful idea.” Phil declares. A sarcastic remark pops into Dan’s head, but he bites his tongue. Phil has a sixty percent chance of his idea actually being a good one, but Dan’s willing to risk it.

 

“What’s the idea?” Dan asks. Phil’s eyes sparkle with excitement and he smiles wide.

 

“I was thinking about something fun we could do in the bedroom and then it hit me. I’m going to make a bet with you.” Phil states. Dan’s eyebrows scrunch together as confusion takes over.

 

“What do you mean we’re going to make a bet? What bet?” Dan asks as his brain attempts to decipher Phil’s statement.

 

“You’re going to sit in your chair, I’m going to put on music, and then I’m going to preform a striptease for you. You can’t touch me. If you can make it to the end of the song without touching me, we can do whatever you want in bed. If you touch me before the end of the song, we get to do whatever I want in bed.” Phil explains. Dan bites his lower lip in contemplation. It’s not a bad bet, but it would really be testing his self control. Still, the prospect of being able to do whatever in bed is enticing enough for him to agree.

 

“I accept the terms of your bet.” Dan says, sticking out his hand. Phil shakes his hand and looks at him with a mischievous smile.

 

“Good. You get settled in your chair and I’ll be right back.” Phil says before hopping off the bed and leaving the room.

 

Dan shuts his laptop and places it on his desk before settling himself in his chair. A few minutes later, Phil saunters back through the door and Dan’s eyes about fall out of his head.

 

Phil is wearing an oversized white t-shirt that comes down to his mid thigh and a pair of white thigh highs. Dan can’t tell if he’s wearing any pants or not, but the outfit is hot enough regardless. If this was any other moment, Dan would already be all over Phil. However, this is a bet that Dan intends to win.

 

“Your outfit isn’t fair.” Dan says with a groan. Phil smirks.

 

“You never asked for the conditions of this bet so everything is fair game.” Phil says. Dan curses himself for his lack of questioning.

 

Phil plugs his phone into Dan’s speakers and fiddles with it for a moment. The opening to ‘Toxic’ starts to play and Dan’s breath catches in his throat. Suddenly, he’s a teenager again watching Phil’s lip-syncing video and he body begins to heat up.

 

“This isn’t fair.” Dan says through gritted teeth.

 

“Everything’s fair babe.” Phil says with a wink. He starts to sway his hips to the beat.

 

Phil walks across the room and stops a few feet from Dan. He bends over and starts removing the stockings as seductively as he can. Dan watches as the pale expanse of Phil’s legs become more exposed. Phil slowly pulls up the shirt revealing the tiny boy shorts that cover his crotch.

 

Dan licks his lips and grips the edge of the chair tightly. His fingers ache, but it’s the only thing keeping him from flying across the room and losing the bet. Phil comes dangerously close to Dan as he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it to another part of the room.

 

The growing bulge in Dan’s pants is becoming obvious and Phil eyes it seductively. His mouth moves along to the lyrics as his fingertips brush over his chest. His hands move to the top of his boy shorts and slowly start to pull them down.

 

Dan can’t take it anymore. Phil looks so tempting, the song is pulsing in his ears, the room is overly warm, and he’s pretty sure he’s actually on fire considering how hot he feels. Before he can register his actions, Dan reaches out and runs his hand over Phil’s stomach.

 

“Yes! I won!” Phil cheers, throwing his arms up in celebration. The spell around them is broken and Dan stares dumbfounded at his hand.

 

“God dammit!” he exclaims as he retracts his hand. Phil smiles widely at him and shimmies around in an impromptu victory dance.

 

“So what do you want Mr. Winner?” Dan asks with a slight hint of shame in his voice.

 

“I wanna ride you.” Phil states, his demeanor suddenly serious. Dan nods and swallows hard, but doesn’t say anything. Phil takes Dan’s hand and pulls him out of the chair before leading him to the bed. As he hits the mattress, Dan becomes aware that the song is repeating itself.

 

“On repeat? Really Phil?” Dan says as he makes himself comfortable on the bed.

 

“Why not? Now, let me claim my prize.” Phil says. His body is still swaying to the music. Dan watches as Phil slowly works his boy shorts off before tossing them to the side. The earlier banter has melted away and been replaced by the tension once more.

 

Phil crawls up the bed slowly and straddles Dan’s hips. He grinds down onto Dan’s erection and receives a moan in return for his efforts. He reaches over and grabs the lube before turning his attention back to Dan.

 

Dan fells Phil slide his hands up his chest before resting them on either side of his head and caging him in. His breath catches in his throat as Phil leans forward and connects their lips.

 

Phil swipes his tongue along Dan’s bottom lip and slides it inside when his mouth falls open. Dan’s hands squeeze Phil’s hips and he digs his fingertips into the soft flesh. Phil breaks apart their mouths and gently kisses along Dan’s jawline. His lips brush over Dan’s earlobe briefly before he bites down onto it lightly.

 

“I’m addicted to you.” Phil sing softly into Dan’s ear. Dan bucks his hips and tightens his grip on Phil.

 

Phil shifts back and settles his weight on Dan’s thighs. He pulls Dan up and grabs the hem of his shirt to remove it. Dan gets the hint and pulls it over his head from the nape of his neck. Phil pushes him back onto the bed and lightly scrapes his nails down his chest.

 

Dan twitches under Phil’s nails and squirms as he gets close to his strained erection. Phil undoes Dan’s jeans quickly and pulls them down along with his underwear. Dan’s cock springs free and bobs against his lower stomach.

 

The song had just started over once again as Phil settles himself between Dan’s thighs. He whispers lyrics into the skin as he peppers it with kisses and light bite marks. Dan bites his lip and wills himself to hold still. Phil’s head is dangerously close to his cock and he’s fighting the urge to hurry him along.

 

Phil tentatively laps at the skin around Dan’s balls before taking them into his mouth individually and sucking on them. Dan lets out a whine and his tip blurts precum.

 

Dan’s fingers twist into the sheets as he watches Phil work. Phil runs his tongue in a serpentine pattern along the prominent vein on the underside of Dan’s cock. Dan moans and moves his hand to grip Phil’s hair. Phil lets out a low moan as Dan’s nails scrape along his scalp before his fingers twist into his locks.

 

He happily slides Dan’s tip between his lips and suckles on the head. Dan jerks slightly and his cock slides deeper into Phil’s mouth. Phil slowly draws more inside as he presses his tongue against the vein. When he’s about halfway down Dan’s erection, he pulls his head back and slides his tongue through his slit.

 

“Phil!” Dan whines at the sensation. Phil takes him about halfway down, slurping as he does. Dan can feel the heat beginning to pool in his stomach and tugs on Phil’s hair to warn him. Phil pulls off with a pop and kisses his way up Dan’s stomach.

 

“Please Phil.” Dan begs. His cock is beginning to ache and his desire for Phil is going through the roof.

 

“I’ve got you.” Phil assures him. He positions himself over Dan and grabs the lube off the side of the bed.

 

Dan watches in amazement as Phil opens himself up. Phil’s letting out little whimpers and cries as his fingers twist inside of him. He removes his fingers and coats Dan’s cock in lube before positioning himself over top of it.

 

Phil slowly sinks down Dan’s length and moans as he bottoms out. He’s being stretched in the most delicious way. Dan moans as he’s completely sheathed inside Phil’s tight, warm hole. Phil slowly drags himself up before slamming back down.

 

Dan lets Phil set the pace and thrusts his hips slightly to add to both of their pleasure. His hands are roaming over Phil’s body, his nails are scraping at his skin, and his fingertips are tweaking his nipples. Phil’s withering above him and he finds his composure wearing thin.

 

Phil cries out as he suddenly finds himself on his back. Dan couldn’t take it anymore and flipped them so that he could be in charge. His thrusts are rough and hard. Phil’s crying out and clinging to Dan as he’s carried along for the ride.

 

Dan’s hand comes down and encases Phil’s aching cock. He moves it in time with his thrusts and Phil’s bucking up into him.

 

“Close Dan. God! So close!” Phil babbles out. Dan squeezes his erection slightly and that’s Phil’s undoing. He arches his back and comes across his chest. His hole clamps down onto Dan and Dan’s hips stutter as he empties himself inside him.

 

“God! Phil!” Dan moans as he rocks himself through his high. Phil melts into the sheets as he comes down from his high. Dan pulls out and flops next to him once he’s finished.

 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to listen to this song the same way again.” Dan muses as he tries to catch his breath.

 

“Like to could before?” Phil asks with a raised eyebrow and cheeky smirk.

 

“Oi! Shut it!” Dan exclaims as he shoves Phil’s arm. They both end up devolving into a fit of giggles.


End file.
